


Smell

by AConfusedDeathEater



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: "miscarriage", Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, BigBang adopts Jungkook, Eventual Happy Ending, I forgot about suga at the end my bad, M/M, Manipulative Jimin, Mpreg, Multi, Not In a Good Way - Freeform, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Verse, One Shot, Probably missing tags, Sub Drop, all alpha pack big bang, but not really, fast story, jimins a bitch, omega abandonment, pack abandons omega, poor Kookie, sad beginning, sorry - Freeform, still sorry, terrible author, the shower is probably still on, this story sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedDeathEater/pseuds/AConfusedDeathEater
Summary: Jungkook has an interesting smell latelyORJungkook gets abandoned by the BTS pack.. but that's okay, because the BIGBANG pack was waiting in the wings to scoop him off his fallen perch.(this is full of wholes and plot confusion, its just here to be my 'get back into writing' exercise. I don't really like writing them as bands tbh I prefer my bts fanfictions to have them in jobs.. also, I like all the bts members, I just threw jimin under the bus on a whim)
Relationships: BTS/Jimin, BigBang/Jungkook, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Jeon Jungkook, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook/Kang Daesung (Big Bang), Jeon Jungkook/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Past BTS/Jungkook
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	Smell

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish ao3 would just have an upload section so I didn't have to copy-paste this shit. Also, sorry for being gone for so long, but I'm back?? Some times I just forget I started stories here lol I get caught up in other people's stories.

Smell

pairing: BIGBANG/Jungkook

Jungkook has an interesting smell lately.

——

Practice that day was tough for Jungkook. The whole day was really. He remembers waking up feeling not too good, struggling into his clothing and then slumping into the van to be taken to practice. He felt dazed, as though he wasn’t all there. Of course he got scolded for it during practice and had to stay past rehearsal time while everyone else, whom were throwing him looks, got to leave.

Jungkook ran a hand down his face and let out a heavy sigh before starting the music again. Then a thought occurred to him and he slowly stopped dancing. The music sounded ominous in the background as he reached his phone and opened an app, his heat tracker. He should’ve started his heat. It’s never been off before.

For the rest of his supposed practice time he sat against the wall, the same track playing over and over as thoughts ran through is head.

What is wrong with him? His heat should’ve started already. Besides feeling not good today and the day before, he hasn’t had any preheat symptoms. Was it something he ate? Maybe he’s just sick and that is putting his omega off. Searching online only revealed small things. He’s either pregnant, which is not possible, or he’s dying, which is also not likely because it came from WebMD.

Jungkook snorted. This whole attitude is unlike him. Maybe the hyungs would like him more if he was like how he used to be. With that in mind. Jungkook stood up and walked to the center of the room, determined to practice and be better. He didn’t notice the time passing.

— 7 am —

The door opening startled the omega out of his concentration. He lifted his shirt up to his face and wiped his sweat as he turned to face the door to their rehearsal room. In the doorway his hyungs stood, their faces an interesting myriad of emotions. Jimin’s face was blank, Tae’s was annoyed, Jin was worried, Suga was tired, Hobi was giving a tense smile and Namjoon was giving him a hard look.

Jungkook’s action stuttered to a halt. “…Hyungs?” He cocked his head to the side.

“Yah, Jungkook! What are you doing here?!” Jin scolded. Jungkook looked at him very confused.

“Uh.. I was told to stay after, hyung.” Jungkook answered slowly, least it be the wrong answer. Jin’s concerned look got even worse.

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Taehyung voiced, annoyance making his voice deeper, bordering on growl.

“But where else would I be?” The room was perfumed by irritated alpha, neutral beta and confused/angry omega. The angry being Jimin.

“Jungkook-ah you know you should go home when you’re done! We have been looking for you everywhere! You made us waste our time looking for you all night and now we’re all tired!” Jungkook was confused even more by Jimin’s outburst. Lately the other omega had been giving him weird vibes, which just stressed Jungkook out. He figured that’s why he’s been sick, cause he was stressed over Jimin’s sudden odd treatment to him.

“But jiminie-hyu-“ Jungkook got cut off by a growl.

“No, Jungkook.” Taehyung was the source of the outburst. Jungkook jumped, nothing could really explain how he felt right now. “You are going home.”

“Uh, yes? That was the plan??” Jungkook felt like that meme of the guy in the white shirt and all the question marks.

“Um.. Kookie.. do you know what time it is now?” Hobi broke into the conversation, trying to was tensions. The betas interference was a welcomed one.

“No. Hyung, you know I was practicing, we’re not allowed to look at our phones when we’re practicing.”

“Kookie, baby it’s 7 am.” Jungkook was blown by Hobi’s answer. 7 in the morning?!

“W-what? It didn’t seem like that much time has passed, though.” His face twisted as his scent soured, hadn’t it just been 10 pm? He could’ve sword the others just left not too long ago. What is this missing time in his memory? He wasn’t even tired besides his muscles aching, but that’s not abnormal. “Hyung.. I think somethings wrong with me.”

“Nothing’s wrong with you. You’re just tired.” Suga put out. “We all are, come on, let’s go home.” Jungkook nodded, gathered his stuff and they left to go back to the pack house.

The problem was, Jungkook still wasn’t tired. He knew the others were all asleep, but he couldn’t find it in him to sleep. He went to take a run, came back an hour later and took a shower but still nothing. He laid in bed, tossing and turning until Jimin slipped into the room. Expecting cuddles from his fellow omega, Jungkook would soon be sadly mistaken.

“Jungkook, we need to talk.” He sat on the edge of Jungkook’s bed, where said omega sat up to look at him. “What you did was not okay.”

“I know, hyung. But I swear, I didn’t even realize how much time had passed-“

“Not that. I think you’ve been exhibiting some attention-seeking behavior lately and it is not okay. You don’t get to have the others all for yourself. That is not fair. By making them worry and look for you all night when you were in trouble, that’s not okay. I was finally going to get some time alone with the others and you ruined it because you didn’t come home last night.” Jimin went off on Jungkook who clenched the pillow in his lap harder.

“But-“

“No. Jungkook, my heat is coming up and I think it would be best if you weren’t here for it.” Jimin laid down his final thought.

“But- hyung, we’re a pack.. we spend heats together..” Jungkook trailed off, his voice getting lighter and fainter towards the end.

“Not this time, kook. I just.. don’t feel comfortable with you being there, you know, with the way you’ve been acting lately..” Jimin also trailed off, a slight vindictive look on his face.

“Ah.. um.. okay.. hyung.”Jungkook watched as Jimin sauntered from the room. He looked around listlessly before getting off the bed and packing a few bags. Jimin’s heat usually comes shortly after his and if he was supposed to be in heat now then Jimin’s was going to be here soon, within the next two weeks for sure. He looked around his room and grabbed his comfiest clothing, usually reserved for heat when his skin is sensitive, but he’s been feeling off and wanted the comfort. He packed some things that reminded him of his hyungs and left.

No one noticed him leave.

——

The hardest part to Jungkook was going to practice. He got a hotel room not far from the building, so he was always early. The hard part was that no one seemed to even notice he wasn’t at the pack house anymore. They just assumed he left the house before them.

How did they not notice he wasn’t hanging out in the living room with them anymore? That he wasn’t eating with them? Bathing with them? Scenting with them.. Jungkook realized he was starting to be touch starved, but it was hardly like he could ask them to hug him right now, considering his presence was more of a footnote.

He did notice that lately they have been giving Jimin a lot of attention, he’s been glowing with it really. He gives Jungkook pointed looks when he catches him staring, silent and standing in the corner of the room, gripping the hem of his shirt. He never realized how much it hurt to be left out before, was Jimin feeling this way? Every time the hyungs give him attention during his heat? But didn’t they make up for that? Jungkook gives him more attention during his heat to make him comfortable and loved, even when he’s exhausted from his own ending. Did Jimin not see it that way?

Jungkook stayed silent. He doesn’t think he’s talked for a while. He can’t remember.

What was it like before?

——

It was maybe three weeks later when everything suddenly took a turn for the worst. Jungkook was woken by a heavy feeling, like someone was sitting on his chest and choking him. He gasped and struggled, trying to pry the fingers off his throat.. just to find that there weren’t any. No one was sitting on him. No one was choking him. He just.. _couldn’t breathe_.

Sweat dripped from every pore as Jungkook rolled off the bed, gagging as he tried to catch his breath. Was he dying?

  
When the attack ended Jungkook crawled to the bathroom and sat in the shower, clothing still on with cold water beating on him. He didn’t have the energy to reach up and turn it hot or even stand up and take his clothing off. What is wrong with him? When Jungkook felt like he had the strength to stand, he stumbled his way out of the shower, tracking water over to the sink. He gasped for breath as he gripped the sink, knuckles bone white from the strength he was using to just stand there, knees wobbling.

What he saw shouldn’t have been a surprise due to how he’d been feeling lately.

He was paler than he'd ever been before, a very unhealthy color with his cheeks slightly pink. His face seemed hollow, but then again, it’s been a few weeks and he doesn’t remember eating much. His hair was greasy and stuck every which way. His clothing hung off his body in ways it didn’t before. It looked cute before. Now he just looks homeless. His scent glands stuck out, painful looking and almost scarred. His eyes were bloodshot and had deep bags.

A dry, painful, rasping chuckle came from dry, cracked lips. He looked like the walking dead. And it scared him.

But who could he call? He needs help. How can he get it? He tried texting the others but after awhile no one answered anymore. He assumed Jimin’s heat started, because they didn’t have rehearsal for awhile. Did they even realize he wasn’t there? Where is he? He doesn’t know. He’s scared. It doesn’t smell like his pack here.

He’s scared. Where is he? Where is everyone else? Why is he alone?

Gasping breaths came again as he remembered, they didn’t want him.

He lunged for the bed, pulling everything off the bed and underneath it, building a makeshift nest. He laid in the middle, blankets piled around and on top of him as he dialed a number.

Ring …. Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring …

_“The number you have dialed can not be reached. Please dial again, or leave a message after the beep. *Beep*”_

“..Hyung? Joonie-hyung.. ? I’m so tired.. it’s so cold here. I’m scared, where are you? Can you come get *hiccup* me? *hiccup* I don’t know where everyone went *hiccup*..”

_*Beep*_

“I need to try again..” He mumbled, staring at the phone blankly.

Ring …. Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring …

_“The number you have dialed can not be reached. Please dial again, or leave a message after the beep. *Beep*”_

Ring …. Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring …

_“The number you have dialed can not be reached. Please dial again, or leave a message after the beep. *Beep*”_

Ring …. Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring …

_“The number you have dialed can not be reached. Please dial again, or leave a message after the beep. *Beep*”_

Ring …. Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring …

_“The number you have dialed can not be reached. Please dial again, or leave a message after the beep. *Beep*”_

“…… what do I do?” Jungkook whispered, staring at the flashing red 2% on his phone. “Once more…?”

Ring … Ring … Ri-

“Hello?” A smooth baritone answered, completely unbothered. Jungkook didn’t say anything. “Jungkookie?”

“….Hyung?” Jungkook whispered. He had to stay quiet. He didn’t know where he was.

“..Jungkook. Are you okay?” The voice lowered, sensing an urgency Jungkook himself didn’t know he was displaying.

“I don’t know, hyung. Everyone disappeared, where did everyone go?” Jungkook whispered down the line.

“Jungkook. Where are you?” The voice sounded distressed now.

“Hyung.. it’s so cold *hiccup* a-a-and everything hurts *hiccup* now. I don’t know where I am, I’m so tired.” Jungkook cried, still quietly. Someone answered! Someone’s talking to him! But what if they’re not real? Is he imagining this?

“You’re not imagining this, but Kookie, listen. I need you to tell me where you are. Right now, it’s important, okay, baby?” Jungkook crooned at the affection. He missed that.

“Am I dying, hyung?” It was silent on the other line for a second as the voice was interrupted by Jungkooks innocent answer.

“No! You’re not dying, Jungkook. I can help you, just tell me where you are-“ But that was it. The phone suddenly went dark. Jungkooks dark eyes stared at his reflection before throwing it. Did he send his location? He doesn’t know, he doesn’t remember. He doesn’t want to remember anything.

Everything hurt. He just wants to go to sleep. So he did. He wrapped all the blankets around himself and just let himself drift.

——

The sliding doors of the hotel opened, alerting the front desk stewardess that there was a customer. She turned with a welcoming smile, prepared to check in a guest only for the smile to drop.

“Y-y-y-you’re G-Dragon!” She blurted, face going red. She quickly situated herself. “H-how can I help you sir? Can I get an autograph? Are you…. Looking for a rut room?” She blushed harder at the last question while fanning out her pheromones to show her interest. Maybe he’d take her as a rut partner! Then her parents would stop trying to marry her off.

“Jeon Jungkook is in this hotel. I need to know where.” Ji-yong used his alpha pheromones to make her realize how serious the situation was.

Realizing that he wasn’t interested in her put her off. “Hm. Sorry sir, but I can’t give out information on other guests, whether they are here or not.” She muttered, voice shamed.

“Look, beta. Our omega is in this hotel, possibly dying. Tell me where. He. is. **_Now_**.” She wasted no time in scanning a card and giving it to the alpha. His pheromones _hurt_ her with how sharp his scent got. “Call an omega doctor, tell them it’s an emergency!” G Dragon yelled as he ripped the card from the trembling beta’s hand and ran to the elevators. The 11th floor? Fuck fuck fuck. The elevator stuttered at floor 2.

Take the damn stairs, fuck! He couldn’t wait any longer. The omega did not sound good.

He ran up the stairs, taking a small break. Mostly he pushed himself though, this was no time to be stopped by physical limitations.

Reaching the 11th floor was no easy feat. He slammed through the door, not caring about it bouncing off the wall behind him. Annoyed patrons came out of their rooms, ready to yell at him but he brushed it off as he ran down the hallway, seeking room 1157.

However, once he got there it seemed as though time stood still. It was eerily quiet in the room, something he was not used to from the few times he talked to the bubbly omega. His band had tried poaching the omega for themselves, but the omega always laughed them off, saying he was happy where he was. Well, he doesn’t seem happy anymore and Ji-yong was going to change that.

He inserted the card into the slot and slowly pushed the handle open. Immediately he was hit with a pheromone wave of distressed omega. The problem? It smelled like rot. Ji-yong assumed it was food and crept inside. The room was warm, but also a mess. It sounded like the shower was on, the room was dark and there was nothing on the bed. He spotted bedding leading underneath the bed and slowly stepped forward.

His steps were silent as he surveyed the room. He didn’t see any food, where was the smell coming from? And where was Jungkook? Hitting something with his foot he looked down. Frowning at what he saw sticking out under the bed, he crouched low, peeling the covers back from the object. It was a foot. Startled, Ji-yong pulled the blanket under the foot out, sliding it until the entire thing was no longer under the bed. On top of it was the missing omega.

The smell was coming from him.

He gagged at the smell, the omega looked like he was dead. His skin was pasted to his bones, dry and papery. His hair was a grease trap, flat and lifeless. His nails looked brittle and broken, his body too thin. Jungkook let out wheezing gasps that made Ji-yong feel bad for taking two days just tracking him down.

He kneeled besides the omega and touched his hand, hoping to soothe the omega into wakefulness. The only thing it accomplished was the omega letting out a pained whimper that Ji-yong only got distracted from by a rushed knocking at the door. He hurried to it and let the medical personnel in.

“Careful, touch seems to hurt him.” G Dragon brought up, watching the medicals nod to him and lift the omega up, blanket and all, to put on the stretcher. He turned to leave with them when he caught sight of Jungkook’s phone on the ground in the corner. He scooped it up and left behind the terrible room. 

“Sir, are you his alpha?” One of the medics looked disgusted at the sight the omega made, not in a judgmental way but in a ‘how could this happen’ way.

“No, he has a pack, but considering our phone call it seems as though they’ve abandoned him. My pack has been trying to court him, I got a worrying call from him and rushed to find him.” Ji-yong explained, his face scrunched up in worry and anger.

“I understand. Are you riding in the ambulance with him?” The alpha medic asked, warming up to the other.

“No, I’ll drive behind. I don’t want to crowd him or get in your way.” The medics seemed to appreciate it as they nodded at him. And then they were in separate vehicles, speeding towards the hospital.

——

It was hard, remaining in the waiting room while they rushed the omega off somewhere he couldn’t reach. He was hopeful for two hours, but with no news or any signs of a doctor coming to talk to him, he called his pack. They all had the same reaction, shock, concern, anger, disgust. How did his pack let him get to this point?

They were easily at the hospital within the next hour.

“Ji, I know you don’t want to do it… but you should call his pack.” Seungri said, face pained, hands clasped in front of him.

“Seungri, what the fuck?” Ji-yong growled.

“No, no, hear me out! We can’t just steal another packs claimed omega. Especially one as famous as our Kookie. However, he’s free game if we inform his pack and they still abandon him. We can fight the court for him, they would have no ground to stand on if they abandon him again.” Seungri thought out loud. G Dragon didn’t want to agree, but Seungri was right. They would have no chance of getting Jungkook back and hurting him again if they abandon him again.

“I see where you’re coming from.. I’ll just go call his pack alpha.” Ji-yong grunted. He walked past reception and got into his car. Might as well try and call from Jungkook’s phone, which had been charging in the car. He took his own phone out, might as well record the conversation just in case it went the wrong way.

Ring …. Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring …

_“The number you have dialed can not be reached. The voicemail box is full. Please call again later. *Beep*”_

“Really? What the fuck?” Ji-yong scowled and tried again. And again. And again. His scowl worsened and he tried calling from his phone, continuing the recording on Jungkook’s phone.

Ring …. Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring … Ring …

_“The number you have dialed can not be reached. The voicemail box is full. Please call again later. *Beep*”_

“Okay, this is bullshit.” Ji-yong got out of his car, carrying Jungkook’s phone with him. He reached the front desk and mentioned one of the nurses to the side. After explaining the situation, he agreed to call the pack house from the hospital phone with Ji-yong’s phone recording.

“ _Hello?”_ A high pitched voice answered.

“Hello, sir. This is Seoul National Hospital (yeah I made it up idk), I am calling you in regards to one of the omegas of the BTS pack. May I speak with the head alpha, please?” The nurse responded in a calm voice, he strived to keep his cool.

“ _Oh. Uh, he’s busy. *giggle* Hyung, stop! *giggle* Is this important? We’re kinda..uh busy._ ” What was obviously the voice of the other pack omega, Jimin, responded.

“Sir, this is very important. The omega Jungkook has been admitted to our hospital. It is vital that we speak with the head alpha, Kim Namjoon.” The nurse really wanted to bitchslap this omega.

“ _Sorry, we’re really busy right now. I just finished my heat a few weeks ago, so.._ ”

“That should not stop you from being able to get your head alpha on the phone. You were physically able to be apart from the pack after two days. If it has been a few weeks, then your alpha should be able to come to the phone. Please get him.” The nurse still strived to keep his cool. It was not working well, considering the tight grip he had on the counter. Ji-yong agreed.

“ _Look. How about we just stop wasting both of our times. Jungkook hasn’t been present in the back since I told him he had to leave for my heat… is he even really a part of the pack anymore? I mean, we’re better off without him…Don’t get me wrong! I still care for the kid, but he is an adult so he should be able to deal with his problems by himself, yeah?_ ” It was obvious from the rustling at the beginning that the omega had walked away from whatever hyung was near him. G Dragon wanted to break something. It seemed like this omega was leading the BTS pack around on leashes, manipulating them so well they cared little for the omega that just wanted to be there for them.

“Is that so. Just to get your confirmation, is the BTS pack abandoning the omega known as Jeon Jungkook? We need it for his medical charts.” The nurse asked with a sunny disposition in his voice but a deathly pissed look on his face.

“ _Umm… yeah, works for me. Okay, got to go, bye!_ ” There was a click as the omega hung up, returning to cuddling with the pack. The nurse turned to the dangerous smelling alpha.

“Did you get that?” He motioned to the phone that was recording. Ji-yong stopped the recording and played it back, giving a tight nod to the helpful nurse. He thanked him before storming back to the waiting room where his pack was.

They didn’t take the news any better, so the waiting room full of bright happy colors to reflect the omegas they treated turned into a room of gloom, five alphas giving off ‘do not mess with me’ vibes. Due to this, it took them a minute to notice the doctor trying to get their attention a few hours later.

“Sirs. This is a waiting room, not a funeral home. I’m going to need you to calm your pheromones down.” The doctor, a beta, stood his ground amongst the five angry alphas. G Dragon respected that, along with the man just trying to do his job and gave a look to the others. They nodded and lowered their scents.

“Is there any news?” Ji-yong stood up and walked over to the doctor, hopeful.

“Actually, yes. We’ve successfully sedated the omega. I won’t sugar coat it for you, he is not well. There is a list of issues with this situation. Among the malnutrition and dehydration, he seems to be touch starved, his heat was delayed by a drug that is harmful to the body, and his pack bond was shattered. His scent has rotted, which means he’s so far into sub drop that we don’t know if he will make it out. It’s going to take a lot of work, but since you are still here that must mean you are willing to try. Word of warning though, if you are not serious about this omega you should just leave now, forget about him.” A growl interrupted him. Sensing the impending danger he continued.

“I am saying this because if he does warm up to you, and a similar situation happens, we are not sure he will make it. The first time is hard enough, the second… we haven’t heard of an omega making it out of a second one this serious.”

“Doctor, we understand your concerns. However, our pack has been trying to court Jungkook since he just before he joined BTS. We have never stopped offering, even when he was happily with the other one. We are not going to let him go like they did.” Taeyang spoke up. The rest of the pack nodded along, their scents depicting how serious they were.

“Good. I will say that his recovery is going to be a hard one. The road will be long, and he’s going to need the support. For being touch starved, he’s going to need daily touch. Start slow, place your hand near his without touching. Slowly work your way to fingertips and from there you can figure it out. We will monitor it, to make sure he doesn’t react negatively. Even after he recovers from this, make sure you give him the most attention you can, omegas need touch to thrive.” The pack was listening and mentally noting everything the doctor was telling them as he led them to the room the omega was finally resting in.

“And for the other problems?” Daesung asked.

“Well. The heat resistant drug he was given definitely wrecked havoc on his body. For some reason it decided to stick to his system, so we had to have it flushed. He’s not doing as bad, but he might have abnormal heats for a few months after. His scent has gotten better, but he is still in sub drop. It is our hope that with the improving in touch he’ll slowly retreat from sub drop.”

They had reached his door. Ji-yong felt a numbing sense of dejavu as he stared at the door. His pack encouraged him enough that he was able to put his hand on the door handle and push.. glad that the scent really wasn’t as bad as before and that the omega looked just the tiniest of bit better. Just imagining the suffering the omega went through made his heart lurch and in no time he was next to him, resting his hand next to the tiny one limp on the bed.

  
They were going to do right by him.

——

It had been a month. Jungkook had increased in leaps and bounds, so after a week they took him out of the medical coma he had been placed in. They were afraid the touch therapy would’ve been too much of a shock to his system due to his fragile mindset. By the time they took him off the coma, he was receptive towards more than holding hands. He had cried when they explained the situation to him, but the pack was quick to assure him he was wanted, he was special, and he was loved.

After two weeks the malnutrition was nearly healed as it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. His scent got better after three.

Three weeks is when things went downhill, which extended his stay in the hospital by another week.

The smell of an invading alpha broke Ji-yongs gentle kisses to the blushing omega’s face. He had been sitting on the bed, holding one of Jungkook’s hands while his other hand caressed his hair. His lips left fluttering kisses across the heated skin, feather soft brushes of butterflies against soft fuzz. He pulled his face back to see the devoted and besotted look on the omega’s face when the scent reached him.

Ji-yong tightened his hold on Jungkook’s hand in a reassuring squeeze, shifting to be closer to Jungkook but able to defend if needed. Daesung was in a chair by the door, leaning back into the chair with his legs spread and his arms resting on the arm rests, fingers laced together over his chest, eyes trained on the door. Seungri was leaning by the window opposite of Ji-yong, running his fingers over Jungkook’s. Seung-hyun was talking to the doctor in the corner of the room about when they could take Jungkook home but tensed as the smell invaded the room. Taeyang stood by the door, ready to intercept the circus about to barge through the doors. One look from Jungkook to Ji-yong the Ji-yong to Taeyang caused him to back up a few steps to be by the foot of Jungkook’s bed but still tense. Jungkook wanted to run his fingers down his back, imagining his muscles.

He coughed a little, face completely red causing the alpha’s to give him a knowing look and smirks. He smiled shyly back.

Then the door opened.

“Yah, Jungkook!” A stern voice sounded. “Why didn’t you call us?!” Jungkook flinched deeper into Ji-yong’s side.

“Jungkook, I’m disappointed in you for not letting us know… but we can talk about punishment when we get home.” Namjoon sighed out. Jimin was clutching his arm, stomach slightly rounded. Hobi had that same tense smile he had the first time, arms crossed and leaning on the doorway. Taehyung looked disinterested in the entire affair.

“I’m sorry, but I’d like to ask you to leave. Your presence is not good for a recovering omega, but also you don’t have visitor badges and that is required in such a ward as this one.” The doctor Seung-hyun was talking to stepped forward, eyebrows furrowed at having been interrupted from his conversation.

“Ah, doctor-ssi, this is one of our pack’s omegas, many people know that… so we were just let through.” Hobi spoke, trying and failing to keep a happy smile. To be honest, he was just glad Jungkook was okay.

“Not anymore.” Ji-yong snarled at them. Both packs tensed up, expecting a fight.

“Excuse the fuck out of me?” Taehyung growled out.

“He is correct. Your pack has relinquished authority over the omega known as Jeon Jungkook, this pack has stepped up in his care. Officially it has been noted that the Kim Namjoon pack declared the omega Jeon Jungkook abandoned, as of three weeks ago. You have no presence of authority here or over said omega. The bond has been broken for even longer.” The doctor mentioned. “If you would like to speak about this, you can follow me to my office. Other than that, you are not allowed in the patients room without being his pack so I am going to have to ask you to either leave or have security escort you out.” The doctor may have been a beta, but all of his siblings were alphas. He wasn’t going to be pushed around.

“That’s not possible! I never declared him abandoned!” Namjoon stuttered out. What was happening here?

“It says in my notes, the other omega of the BTS Pack, Park Jimin, is declaring the omega, Jeon Jungkook as abandoned. When asked if that was the intentions, Park Jimin said ‘Umm… yeah, works for me. Okay, got to go, bye’. It is also noted here that said omega was busy seducing the alphas of the pack even weeks after his heat and that the pack was ‘too busy’ to come attend to omega Jeon Jungkook.”

“But wait, he’s not the head alpha, he can’t authorize such a decision. So Jungkook is still our omega.” Jin butted into the conversation. This couldn’t just be a decision between the doctor and Jimin.

“That would be the case, however legally omega’s are considered abandoned if they have been in our care without a pack present for a week. The alpha’s pack is considered no-show after no calls or visits to the hospital to show they are present in the omega’s care, therefore the omega is considered abandoned. This means you have no right to be barging in on this packs recovery room, so I am going to ask you to leave _one more time_. Please get out of this room, you are not authorized to be here.” 

The chagrined pack was pushed from the room, Jimin glaring at Jungkook the whole time with a smug grin on his face. Jungkook slowly curled around his pack alpha, whom noticed the change and growled at the other omega. Jimin squeaked and ran from the room. Ji-yong laid on the bed and cuddled his omega closer, burying his face into the alpha’s chest.

“You are our treasure, kook-ah. Nothing will ever change that. We don’t want any other omega, not even a beta. Just you, and that is not for your gender. You light up the world, your smile is contagious and just being around you is a blessing. We will treasure you for the rest of your life.” Ji-yong whispered in the omegas hair. Jungkook hesitated before nodding shallowly and swallowing his tears. He had no reason to cry. His life was here, his reason for living is here.—— Epilogue One Year Later

Jungkook’s chest heaved as he was surrounded by his alphas, sweat dripping down his body. His clothes felt too tight from the sweat sticking it to his skin but he would never deny his alpha’s attention. They broke away and he smiled broadly at the crowd, hand raised in silent thanks.

The crowd cheered as Jungkook gave them his attention. Signs littered the crowd “we love you kookie!” “BIGBANG PACK 4EVER” “Congrats on your baby!” that made him smile, resting his hand on the bump that housed his packs newest members. Jin-yong wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him into a loud kiss that echoed through their mics before kissing the bump.

“Thank you all for coming out tonight!” Seungri smiled to the crowd. “We appreciate each and every one of you, thank you for the love and support you continuously give us!” The other members said similar things before it got to Jungkook’s turn.

“VIP!” Jungkook shouted. The BigBang fandom screamed back. “Thank you all, so much for coming out to our tour! Seeing all of your beautiful faces is incredible, and hearing you sing with us is the most amazing feeling in the world. Feeling involved is very important to us, so to have our family grow day by day with both VIP’s and our newest packmates means the most to us. Really, we appreciate you guys so much, and I hope you feel the love we give every time we step on stage!” The fans yelled their love back and from there, it was a huge scent fest of loving feelings before the band left the stage.

On the way back to the pack house, Jungkook was absolutely KO’d in Taeyang’s lap, with his feet in Daesungs. Seungri tsked and showed his phone to Seung-hyun, catching Jin-yong’s attention. He raised an eyebrow at them causing Seungri to airdrop what he was looking at to the pack alpha.

It was an article about BTS. Their pack omega had been declared unable to have pups. The first time he had gotten pregnant he had pushed himself too hard trying to make up for Jungkook’s absence in the group which caused him to “lose” the pup. Doctors actually declared he would have lost it anyway because it was never there to begin with. Jimin had a false pregnancy, there was no pup to start with. The symptoms were all in his head and he wanted to be better than Jungkook so much that his body displayed the pregnancy as real. Further testing proved that Jimin actually had an underdeveloped womb and channel, which meant he wouldn’t be able to have pups.

Jin-yong didn’t want to say it was karma, because that would be devastating to any pack. But he will say, it couldn’t happen to a worse omega. As he looked back to their omega, seeing the loving looks on his packs face as they held their heart securely, caressing the kicking bump, he would say he wouldn’t wish for anything to change.


End file.
